A New Life
by sebastianxciel fangirl
Summary: When Zero smells a rose he passes out and finds something shocking thats wrong with his body, who did this and why did they do this to poor Zero? M rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Start a New Life

Me: Hi this is Sebastian fangirl, this is my first so um please review so I can add more chapters!

Author~Matsuri Hino, sorry I don't own any of the characters from Vampire knight!

It all started with a rose, one single rose which meant love or passion,so how could it lead to a mess like this all Zero did was smell it and suddenly he passes out. When he fell Headmaster Cross heard and ran in right away"Zero-kun are you okay!" Cross yelled not knowing what to do and placed Zero on the bed and went back down stairs to wait for Zero to wake up.

ZERO'S POV

I awoke to find I felt rather strange so I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror I dropped to my knees when I saw what I looked like, I had been transformed into a women what the fuck is going on today. First I pass out then I get turned into a women, I really need to stay in my room until this spell or whatever this is that made me that way too. Suddenly I heard the door to my room open and I looked out slightly 'shit if Yuki sees me like this she laugh at me dammit' Zero thought to himself. "Zero are you in here?"Yuki asked,"Yeah I'm in here Yuki" I said in my now girlish voice. "Zero whats wrong with your voice?"Yuki asked getting closer to the bathroom then I stepped out and she gasped as she saw what he now was. I was a women with long silver hair and medium sized boobs"Yuki please don't look at me like that you make me fell like a monster"I said calmly"Come on Zero you look hot we totally need to get you new clothes tomorrow so don't worry Headmaster told me that you suddenly passed out and started to change so we have to really get you some girly clothes tomorrow okay"She said trying to make me feel better, well it kinda did so I guess it would be fine after all now I have the chance to get the one I love the most. I just smirk"Okay Yuki but in the afternoon okay"i said. "Sure"Yuki said giving on of her trademark smiles, now I would get exactly what I wanted this was a new start and a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sudden Change

Me: Hello again thanks to all of you for reviewing and I will add this new chapter to my fanfiction, please review for next chapter, and I'd much like it if you gave me some ideas, please and thank you!

Author~Matsuri Hino- Sorry I don't own any of the characters from Vampire Knight!

ZERO POV

After shopping with Yuki I was pretty tired so I went to bed man she can really make someone tired just from talking about clothes I need to find a way to go shopping by myself or get back to my original gender. I don't care right now as long as I get some sleep for tomorrow.

NORMAL POV

Zero woke up to find himself in an apartment he looked around really knowing where he was then suddenly random images came into his head and he remembered. He was turned back into a male by Cross using some kind of blood tablets he created over the last couple of days then after that random shit went down and he ended up leaving Cross's house for good and living here. After that for the past year hes been working as a dancer at a strip club called Scarlet Flame.

"Man I've have got to stop having dreams about being a vampire hunter at a School called Cross academy and hating vampires"Zero said. In truth One of Zero's best friends, Aido who works with him is a vampire. So how could he hate them after all he hated vampire hunters after what one of them did to his mother. When Zero was about 1 year old his mother was murdered by some vampire hunter who was new and thought he could kill any vampire he wished but that wasn't true. Zero's mother was after all a Level B vampire who was just going to her car to drive home. When the cops found Zero's house after finding him in the car alone, they found out his house was burned down by the very man who murdered his mother.

Zero got up and got dressed and went into his car to drive to work it was going to be busy tonight, after all it was Saturday.

KANAME'S POV

Today was Friday and I have to go to one of these stupids gatherings but my mother talked me out of it she told them that I wasn't feeling very well which wasn't at all true. Tonight I thought I'd go out to that strip club just to see whats its like even if Aido does work there I'm not going there for him. Aido is always talking about his best friend he won't give me a name he just calls this person lilac which is a weird name if you ask me. Maybe its just a code name and their not allowed to give out their real names, that must be but anyway I'm going tonight.

NORMAL POV

Kaname entered the strip club once he arrived he sat way in the back so no one saw him. Music started to play the song was one Kaname knew very well, Perfect Lover. Then thats when he saw Zero Beautiful lilac colored eyes and silver hair that shined in the light above him he was like an angel. For the first time in Kaname's life he was actually in love with someone he knew nothing about.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hi there in my last chapter I know a few of you were confused so Zero was having a dream in the first paragraph but then he woke up to his real life in an apartment

Author:Matsuri Hino sorry I don't own any of the Characters of vampire knight

please review so I may continue! :)

Chapter 3: Fate of two vampires

KANAME'S POV

I looked up at the beautiful man and I saw him look back at him but he was probably looking at someone else. I couldn't help but think that i was being watched by other men in the room cause I really didn't fit in. I was a pure-blood, one of the last ones and a prince at that maybe that's why I didn't fit in. I felt the Silver haired man on stage looking at me more and then I saw him starting to walk off stage. Right towards me, I didn't know what to do right now.

ZERO'S POV

A s I walked off stage towards a very strange man who didn't really fit in he interested me and I saw him look very uncomfortable almost nervous. It must have been from all the stares hes been getting. I sat in his lap his face was priceless, he wasn't blushing he was just shocked that someone had sit in his lap is all. He was very handsome shoulder length brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and his black shirt unbuttoned slightly, his pants were black as well a little loose around his hips.

NORMAL POV

"Hey there Handsome"Zero said smiling slightly Kaname just smirked this person that he didn't even know was sitting in his lap and he was beautiful. He could have him if he wanted his father wouldn't be against it at all "Well thank you"Kaname said calmly. Zero noticed how calm and relaxed he was it interested him further"so you wanna take me home?"Zero asked."Only if you promise to stop dancing for other men and quit this job"Kaname said.

"I don't care I hate it here all these men always wanna do it with me but I have standards"Zero said smirking"As do i"Kaname said.

"Good cause I'm almost afraid a couple men here want to rape me so thanks for all your help stranger"Zero said smiling a little"The names Kaname"Kaname said"Well the names Zero"Zero said really quiet so no one could hear him. "Okay then Kaname let me go tell my boss about this okay?"Zero said"Okay"Kaname said and leaned back in his chair as Zero got up and walked off.

ZERO'S POV

I arrived at my boss's office, I knocked softly"Enter"I heard my boss, Kaien Cross say calmly. "Oh Zero how good to see you is there anything I can help you with?"Cross asked me"Well sir its just remember how you said if we had a boyfriend we could leave"I said a little nervously. "Yes Zero why?"Cross asked"Well because I do have one so can I leave now cause he wants me to live with him"I said relived that it was now over and done with. "Of course you can you know I never change my rules even if every guy loves you, just gather up your things and leave" Cross said smiling"Really thank you sir thanks for everything"I said smiling and ran out of his office grabbed my stuff and saw that he wasn't there anymore so I just went outside and there he was waiting out by his car.

Kaname's POV

"Oh there you are Zero"I said and opened the car door from Zero letting him get into the car then went around to the drivers side and got into the car. I got my seat belt on and started the car"No ones at my house right now their at a party, well except the maids but their all busy right now"I said to Zero and drove off towards the Kuran mansion.

Normal POV

As the arrived at Kuran mansion Kaname got out of the car and opened Zero's door, Zero stepped out and looked at the mansion"Wow nice place"Zero said starting to follow Kaname inside the mansion"Well now its yours"Kaname said smiling and held Zero's hand escorting hi inside the Mansion


End file.
